ME3 Epilogue - Clone Shepard's Revenge : 04 The Quarian Slumgirls
by maryshepardn7
Summary: One year After Commander Shepard stopped the Reaper invasion through control, his rogue clone gains his memories and a new upgraded body and powers. He then decides to ruin Shepard's reputation by seeking out revenge on Shepard's friends and those who helped him on his journey.


The clone of Shepard walked out of his apartment and on to the colorful bright lit up streets of the Citadel strip. He placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he did a little bit of exploring before he was to find James Vega in order to get his revenge

After getting a drink and a few rounds of Quazar, Shepard left the strip's casino and was about to call It a night until he saw something that caught his eye. On a dimly lit street corner were three female Quarians sitting on a curb with a spare change cup.

During the war with the reapers, the original Shepard sided with the Geth, leading the Quarians to foolishly continue attacking the Geth, in turn getting completely annihilated. It was well known that only a dozen or so remained so it was certainly strange to see them here of all places.

He approached the pink, yellow, and light blue armored Quarians who appeared to have no hope for their future, as evident by just their composure and circumstances

He approached the women and stood in front of them "What are a couple of Quarian ladies such as yourselves doing on the Strip? I thought the Quarians were extinct after the battle for Rannoch."

"Only a few ships escaped" One quarian responded sadly.

"About 100 of us escaped." The other Quarian answered. "However, we made a blind jump into Reaper controlled space, leveling our numbers to about 12 of us. All female... The last males sacrificed themselves for us to escape."

"A pointless, and ultimately negative sacrifice, sealing our people's fate." The third one said. "We have nothing to live for."

The Clone Shepard absolutely despised the Quarians and Asari for various reasons. The one thing he actually respected of the real Shepards was his aligning with the Geth. He always felt the Geth were justified in pushing the Quarian aggressors off their planet. Especially for their numerous incursions and operations in Geth space, even though the Geth stayed within their space from fear of how they would be received. However, the greatest sin of the Quarians was the selfish invasion of the Geth homeworld when the rest of the galaxy was fighting for the very opportunity to survive against the Reapers. So needless to say, he was no fan of Quarians. This case would be no different.

"I can't believe that bastard Shepard sided with the Geth." Shepard lied.

"Terrible, we know." The pink Quarian replied.

"Hey, I think I have something that you ladies might like regarding Quarian history." He said, motioning them over to a back alley.

The three were quite curious and cautiously followed the Clone over to a dim pink lit alley that had a 5 story drop at the end of it.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" One Quarian asked as they got near the end of the long alley.

"To be with your people." He said, changing course and walking up to her.

He then activated his biotics and formed a crystallized spear which he flung into the light blue Quarians chest, pinning her to the wall as she struggled to take it out to no success. He then used his powers to put the yellow Quarian into stasis, causing her to fall to the ground against her will.

The third Quarian turned to run as fast as she could. Shepard then shot a biotic blast which caused the Quarians head to explode. However, her helmet remained completely intact, filling her helmet visor with Quarian goo as she fell like a ton of bricks

Shepard then walked over to the impaled Quarian who was struggling to live. He then created another crystallized spear which he threw straight through her forehead, pinning the now lifeless Quarian to the alley wall as her hands slowly let go of the spear. He then turned his attention to th immobilized Quarian that lay on the ground.

"No! Please!" She begged as she layed on her back, barely able to move.

Shepard then unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening cock and approached her. He then used his biotics to rip off the lower half of the Quarian's yellow suit.

He then got on his knew and lifted her legs up over his shoulders. Her torso was still completely covered but her beautiful pussy, ass, purple legs and feet were completely exposed. It was as if she wore her mask and a sweater, but was bare naked below that. Something that would almost certainly lead to her death through germs.

He then hovered his thick cock into her beautiful vagina an started to thrust hard against her will, as evident by her reluctant groan and pants.

As he did so, over time her groans of pain became ones of pleasure. It was the dream of every Quarian female to get fucked by a human cock, even if the circumstances were less than pleasant.

As he continued thrusting the defenseless Quarian, he flipped her onto her stomach and pounded down into her causing her to cum clear liquid all over his cock. Suddenly four figures entered the alley laughing drunkenly amongst themselves.

It was a Salarian and a Turian. Each accompanied by one Asari each. Shepard quieted his thrusting and the Quarian continued moaning and struggling. If they got close, he would have no choice but to kill them all.

The group unwittingly approached his location and stopped laughing when they saw the two dead Quarians, leading one Asari to shriek in horror.

Shepard immediately used his biotics to throw a nearby thin trash can lid at mach speed, separating the Turian's torso from his legs in an instant. He then created a vacuum biotic bubble around an Asari's head, causing her to fall to the ground as she struggled for air. He then used his powers to grab the Salarian and threw him like a god the distance of an entire mile across the sky, causing him to splatter wherever he was unfortunate enough to land.

He then pulled out his silenced pistol and shot the other Asari in the back of both kneecaps, causing her to fall to a crawl on her knees as she struggled to get away.

Shepard approached the injured Asari, taking a glance at the other suffocating Asari as she slowed her frantic movements to a complete stop from the lack of oxygen.

He reached the injured Asari as she dripped blood from her legs. He grabbed her neck and short shorts, pulling them down to expose a pink thong over her blue ass.

Shepard moved it aside to expose her asshole as he licked his lips. He then forced his tongue into it making her squeal in painful ecstasy as he wriggled his tongue around the inside of her anus.

"Good, all lubed up." Shepard said as he pierced her asshole with his wet cock, making her moan against her will.

Shepard began furiously fucking the Asari, calling her every name in the book, using her like a piece of meat. Shepard began to climax as he ejaculated his hot man liquid into her rectum. He held half of his huge load in his dick as he pulled out and looked at the Asari. The slut was enjoying it, looking back at him with a smile, almost blushing as his hot cum poured out of her ass. He smiled and she turned her head forward, sill in pain. He then redrew his pistol and shot the Asari in the back of her head, dropping her face first onto the concrete, twitching for a few seconds.

As he held his dick, he walked over to the Quarian. "We've got unfinished business." He said as he reentered her purple pussy. "Oh fuck yeah!" He grunted as he released the other half of his cum into her fertile womb."

They both layed there as his cum oozed out of her after he pulled his freakishly huge cock out of her. As they rested, she said the strangest thing.

"I'm totally getting pregnant. Maybe we can't live on as Quarians, but as Quarian human hybrids."

"Heh, weird." The sadistic clone responded.

Her stasis ended and she could move, but needed to loosen up her stiff joints. They both stood up and the half naked Quarian looked at him and the corpses of her friends. " I don't know what to say, you're a monster, but damn that felt good."

"Yeah, whatever." A visibly annoyed Shepard replied "how about a nice gift?"

He raised his fist and punched the visor of her helmet as hard as he could. His fist shattered all of the glass visor, causing it to splinter into her face, blinding the Quarian, as well as breaking her nose.

She started to scream and run around in a frenzy running into walls and falling over trashcans. Shepard left her to her own devices, calling him a "fucking Boshtet" as he smiled, leaving the alley as she ran into the walls. He started laughing as the blinded Quarian tripped over the edge of the 5 story alley, falling face first on top of a shuttle taxi.

Shepard then lit up a cigarette, readied his Omni-tool and headed towards James Vegas' apartment.


End file.
